All ISN'T Fair in Love and War
by XxLucariaYunxX
Summary: Lucaria is the name of the Main Character. She is the Daughter of Lord Liu Bei. She meets and falls hard for one of the Tiger Spear Generals, Zhao Yun.
1. All ISN'T Fair in Love and War Ch1

I looked up into the night sky, admiring the glittering stars above my head… _how beautiful…the night sky, so blue…and the stars…so sparkling…_I thought.

"Lucaria."

I looked behind myself and found the young man who I've known for most of my life…Lu Xun of the Wu army. I myself was to-be young princess of the Shu army once I was wedded to the man I chose to be my husband. Wu and Shu were allies at the time, so Lord Sun Jian and Lord Liu Bei were very good friends. Xun, with a proud smile on his face, decided to sit next to me.

Lu Xun) "Lucaria, we've been friends for how long?"

I put a finger to my chin, thinking back to the first time our Lords introduced us. "I think it was when we were about 4 years of age, my dear friend…why do you ask, Xun?"

Lu Xun) "and your ideal man…to marry I mean… you want him to be in the Shu kingdom? Why not Wu?"

Lucaria) "Xun, you do not get it…I fear…very soon…Wu, Shu, and Wei will break out in a war…every kingdom for itself to conquer the country…I overheard Lord Sun Jian and Lord Sima Yi arguing about it earlier. If I choose to finally find a man I can wed while we ARE in this war…IF it does happen…there will be MANY problems…"

Lu Xun) "I see…"

I got up and started to walk away. "You should really get some rest Xun. All that training has gotten you worked out. You're starting to get bags in your eyes!"

Xun put a finger to an area just below his eye. "my goodness, you're right!"

I giggled and I walked back into the Shu fortress, where my father, Liu Bei had been quarreling with Sir Pang Tong.

Liu Bei) "Pang Tong, do you think he really could be the one for Lucaria?? That is just ABSURD!!!! I know my own SPEAR GENERAL couldn't be the right one for my precious daughter to wed!! Sir Zhao Yun by far has NO respect for women, for all we know, he may ABUSE or HARASS a woman!! NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT! End of discussion Pang Tong!

Pang Tong) "But, my lord…"

I walked in the room to where I heard al the fussing from my father.

"Father? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

My father glared at Sir Pang tong, then looked back at me, his face soft and gentle. It confused the hell out of me sometimes.

Liu Bei) "Ah, Lucaria! My precious daughter..we were just talking about an ideal man for you to wed…someone strong and caring, and someone who can protect you at all costs. Even in the worst possible situations..

Pang Tong rolled is eyes, bowed to me and left the room.

Pang Tong) "Good day, My Lord, My Lady."

Then he vanished.

"Well, as long as there is no fighting involved, I'll leave this alone. So, I'm off to my bedchamber Father, good night."

Liu Bei) "good night my dear"

I walked up the stairs and stood at my door, reaching for the handle to open it. Once I did, I saw a figure, looking out of my window. To my surprise, it was Sir Zhao yun.

Zhao Yun is my fathers Spear General, he wielded the Spear of the Little Dragon. Sir Zhao Yun was a very fine man. His well-toned body, pale skin, long hair and not to mention his gorgeous hazel-green eyes. But the most amazing thing I found in Zhao Yun, was his soothing, deep, calming voice. To me, Zhao Yun was fearless, strong, and a formidable warrior. He fought with grace and quickness. I found him quite amusing, and also VERY attractive.

"Um, Sir..Zhao…Yun…? I think you may have the wrong room.."

Zhao Yun) "Actually, My Lady, your room has a spectacular view of the stars in the night sky…it's amusing to watch them sparkle in such a beautiful midnight sky."

His words made my heart melt. I never knew why, but when I was around him, or talking to him, I felt…at ease…and safe.

"You think that too, huh? I love watching the stars twinkle. They look like tiny diamonds too!"

Zhao Yun) "I am terribly sorry if I am being a burden to you, My lady.."

Lucaria)" Hm…? Oh, heavens no! You may stay as long as you like Sir Zhao Yun" I looked at him to find him staring back at me. I nearly melted like butter when I saw the moonlight catch the beautiful hazel-green color of is eyes…and the way the moonlight also made them twinkle like the stars themselves…but only better. He smiled.

Zhao Yun) "You know, My Lady, you can call me Yun, if you like."

Lucaria) "That'd be my pleasure, Yun. Oh, and you may call me Lucaria. But only around me…hehe.

Yun) "My pleasure, Lucaria.."

I smiled. As did he again.

Yun) "I should get going, I have to get up early tomorrow. Training season begins at dawn."

Lucaria) "Already?! I've forgotten about that!!!"

Zhao Yun stood up and began walking towards the door, then stopped.

Yun) "Lucaria?"

Lucaria) "yes?"

Yun) "goodnight…"

I said in a sweet, melodious voice, "goodnight, Yun…" and smiled as he closed the door behind him, and left me to sleep. Awaiting the next morning to come.

To Be Continued…


	2. All ISN'T Fair in Love and War Ch2

I woke the next morning to a beautiful sunrise which means only one thing. Dawn. "What a beautiful dawn……wait…DAWN?! Oh, no!! Training starts today!!!" I quickly shot out of my bed to put on my armor and uniform. My armor wasn't heavy, but it was strong and durable. An easy combat. I rushed out of the palace doors to meet the rest of the soldiers in a giant pack, awaiting my father's speech.

"You're late, Lady Lucaria."

I looked in front of myself to see none other than the handsome general Zhao Yun.

Lucaria) "Y-Yun!! I overslept, heheh.."

I felt my cheeks flush as he smiled that adorable, sexy smile. I flushed even more when I saw his beautiful hazel-green eyes staring me down...not in a bad way I assumed, but I guess an examination to see how I was dressed. He walked towards me and took my hand. Surprisingly, it felt warm and smooth. I expected it to be rough and covered in blisters from the way he always had been training with his spear. My heart raced as he looked into my eyes.

Zhao Yun) "Come on, you belong with us generals in the front."

Lucaria) "O-okay…s-sure…" I managed to stammer. I was still star-stricken by the feeling of his hands.

I knew that this was caused by one thing, I fell for him. Hard. I never really talked with Zhao Yun in the past few years, let alone known him better. But last night…last night made me realize that I needed a man like him. Strong, smart, quick, passionate, caring, and protective. And many others as well, but I don't feel like explaining that. He led me to the front with the other generals, I had seen my favorite general, Pang Tong. He and I were like siblings, yet him just maybe 3 times older than me…? He looked at me and chuckled.

Pang Tong) "I see you've fallen for young Zhao Yun.."

I looked down in embarrassment, knowing he was right. "He's…different…from all those other men whom I COULD marry…"

Pang Tong) "I think he'd be perfect for you, the age difference isn't all that bad, like your father says. You're 17, I believe…?"

Lucaria) "18"

Pang Tong) "Ah, 18 years of age. And Zhao Yun is about 23 I believe…I think it is a perfect compatibility."

I blushed and looked a few others next to me, I saw Yun looking up at my now arriving father. Yun was so beautiful when he was serious…I didn't want to seem like annoying fan girl but he did. I mouthed to him. "I love you". Of course, he was looking at my father, not paying attention to me.

Liu Bei) "We have now parted from Wu! We have now engaged in a great war with Wu and Wei! There will be many battles, and there will be many lives lost. But that is a chance we are willing to take in order to conquer this country and achieve the Shu Dynasty!!!"

The people and the soldiers roared in approval. I stayed silent, my eyes wide. _Lu Xun…._ I thought. My best friend was in this war. And I had to fight him to the death. Until this war was over. My prediction came true…and if Sun Jian made this same speech…I was sure that Xun felt the same way.

After a full day of training, we went back to the palace to eat and rest for tomorrows training. Luckily, it didn't begin at dawn. It began at noon, so I could sleep longer and not oversleep.

I bathed in the creek with the small waterfall just east of the palace. The water was cold, but somewhat relaxing. I went under the waterfall and let the cold water just fall upon my head, the water was up to my waistline. I heard a crackle in the bushes and I almost immediately covered my bare breasts and hid behind a nearby rock. I waited and watched through a small gap to find out who it was. It was Zhao Yun. He seemed to be taking off his armor and robes, until he was completely nude. I flushed a million colors. The great Zhao Yun, bathing in the same creek as I was! Nude! He pulled out his hair band and let his long, luscious, dark brown locks fall to his collarbone. I couldn't take my eyes off of the god in front of me, especially from the size of his manhood. Then I began to wonder what it looked like…erected. I shook the thought out of my head and mentally slapped myself. As he fully let himself into the creek, he let out a smooth groan of relief.

The groan set me off. I began to back away but unfortunately I bumped into a small but large rock that fell in the water and made a loud splash. He opened his eyes and grabbed his spear.

Zhao Yun) "HALT! Who goes there?? Show yourself!"

I came out from behind the rock, covering my breasts so he wouldn't see them. He let his guard back down and put his spear back.

Zhao Yun) "Oh, Lucaria, it's just you. Why are you here…? Were you bathing too…?"

Lucaria) "Y-yes, I was."

I covered my breasts more; I was always embarrassed by the size of my breast. They weren't too big, but they weren't too small. Maybe the size of the grapefruits that Master Sun Ce picked off the tree in the valley outside of the Wei encampment. I walked closer to Yun and I sat next to him shyly. Luckily, when I sat down, the water covered my breasts. He looked at me comfortingly, like he wasn't afraid to be next to a nude woman. Pang Tong reminded me that Yun was a virgin as far as he knew.

Zhao Yun) "Is something wrong?"

I looked at him to find that he was staring right back at me with the beautiful eyes that made my heart melt. "Y-Yun…?" I finally decided that I wanted to tell him how I felt. And my father always told me that actions spoke louder than words.

Zhao Yun) "Yes…?"

Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft. Then to my surprise, he kissed back. The way he kissed me was hot, and passionate. I couldn't help but press my body against his, my breasts against his chest, his chest felt warm even in cold water. He put his hand on the back of my neck to make the kiss even deeper. His tongue trailed across my lip and I let him in….

To Be Continued…


	3. All ISN'T Fair in Love and War Ch3

He roamed my mouth from top to bottom and side to side. I let out a small moan in his mouth. His hands roamed all about my body. My cheeks to my shoulders, my shoulders to my chest. He cupped my bare left breast and squeezed it gently. I let out another moan. His other hand was roaming the sides of my waist. He kissed my neck and I put both hands behind his neck. Waves of pleasure were running through my body. And he wasn't even inside of me…he bit down on my neck and I let out a loud groan. To my surprise, I had an orgasm. He was pleasing me with his lips and hands, I was so in love with him I wanted to bask in his warmth and savor it. My white substance had embarrassingly floated to the surface of the water. Yun looked surprised and went back to kissing my neck, making me moan even more. His free hand was stroking the inside of my thigh, stopping at my warmth. He used his thumb to gently rub the sensitive bud of my womanhood. I arched my back and held onto him more tightly. He used one finger to rub my outside barrier; smiling at how wet it was, even in the water.

"Y-YUN…!" I groaned, throwing my head back. "W-we can't do this…m-my father…nnn…it's...-I bit my lip, trying to hold back another moan-…"

Yun stopped. His beautiful smile quickly faded.

Zhao Yun) "You're right…I'm so terribly sorry. I lost control of myself…"

He quickly rose and got out of the water, grabbed his clothes and spear and walked away.

I felt stupid. _You idiot…why did you have to make him stop…I was so close to…_I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wiped them away, got out of the water, grabbed my clothes and put them on, and ran back to the palace. I had seen my father, eating his dinner, waiting for me.

Liu Bei) "Lucaria, what has taken you so long to get here?"

Lucaria) "My apologies Father…I was lost deep in thought. Has dinner gotten cold?"

Liu Bei) "Not completely, it's still warm. Would you like some…?"

Lucaria) "Oh, no thank you Father. I'm not hungry." I smiled and ran up the stair to my bedchamber.

Along the way I kept thinking about Zhao Yun's warmth against my body…it made my heart race. It felt good to feel his lips against mine, and my skin. I entered the bedchamber and fell asleep quickly. I didn't know why, but I guess I was exhausted from today's training and the pleasure cruise at the creek with Yun.

To Be Continued…


End file.
